


again, never

by flytothesKAI



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: jongin is kyungsoo's.





	again, never

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble i wrote when i had a hard time in life.
> 
> warning: drowning, conditioning

Kyungsoo gripped a handful of Jongin’s hair before dragging the sedated man into their bathroom. Despite Jongin’s weak protest Kyungsoo only tighten the grip and pushed his head in the tub he filled with water just now.

“Please.. Kyungsoo I’m—“ Jongin didn’t get to finish his plea when water started to get into his mouth and nose. He trashed around, hands flailing and trying to hold on something but Kyungsoo only pushed him harder, he was still not forgiving what Jongin had did last night.

How dare he get involved with his ex-girlfriend again? No matter how many times Kyungsoo said he hated it when Jongin got involved with that bitch his boyfriend never listen and kept repeating same mistake. Kyungsoo had enough.

Jongin was his and forever his. Even if it meant chaining him to the bed or chopping off his legs so he won’t run away.

After a good minute and considering Jongin hadn’t struggle much Kyungsoo sighed and lifted the man’s head from the water.

“Jongin,” his harsh cold tone brought shiver to Jongin (or maybe it was the water) “you know you’re wrong, right?”

Kyungsoo’s face was right in front of Jongin and with his sharp, questioning gaze, Jongin found himself submitting to Kyungsoo. Again.

“I’m sorry. I- I’ll be good.” Jongin barely got the voice to whisper. He screamed too much just now.

The grip on Jongin’s hair was released and Kyungsoo’s gaze softened. He smiled, with those crinkly eye smiles, and cupped Jongin’s head with both hands before bringing him closer.

“Good boy. I know you would say that.” Kyungsoo hummed softly, sickeningly sweet like honey. “You’re mine and only mine, right?”

Jongin went silent. His head was spinning but this was not his first time with his possessive boyfriend. Kyungsoo patted Jongin’s cheek, demanding an answer. Jongin had no choice but to nod, like how he had been conditioned.

“Of course.” He croaked out weakly.

Because Jongin knew better than to answer Never.

Kyungsoo purred softly, his fingers threading Jongin’s wet hair. “I know you’d admit you’re mine, eventually.”


End file.
